Telekinesis
Psychokinesis is the ability to manipulate any form of matter using simply the act of thought. Also Known As *Telekinesis *Mass Manipulation/Control *Mindbending *Object-moving *Pushers *Movers *Ego Capabilities Users can freely manipulate the movements of all matter with their thoughts. Objects may be far away or inside the body. Some may be as large as planets or as small as atoms. Some users may be able to levitate themselves, or very large items. Users may or may not be limited on size or complexity but this is usually dependent upon their own imagination. Few users may even turn objects from one thing to another. Limitations *Requires concentration *May or may not require visual contact with the subject *May be limited on size of objects *May be limited on complexity of objects *May be limited by self-restraint Associations Users of Reality Warping, Omnipotence, Elemental Manipulation, The Force, and Energy Manipulation often use this as a minor ability for it's visual impressiveness. May also be accomplished through Force-Field Generation, or Air Manipulation. This power is an almighty power:it opens doors to every power, eventually granting Omnipotence. Applications Several other abilities may be acquired with the use of telekinesis. Generally, these include: *'Matter manipulation' - the most common and most efficient use of telekinesis; the ability to move objects through the act of thought. *'Flight' - the ability to propel onself unaided through the air at varying speeds. *'Levitation' - the ability to hover unaided in the air for varying times. *'Force field generation' - the ability to generate visible or invisible constructs of psionic energy, most commonly in the use of protecting onself or others from oncoming attacks. *'Matter disintigration' - depending on the user's strength, experience and skill, an ability may be acquired allowing the telekinetic to alter the molecular structure of an object, becoming able to vapourize, shatter, or break objects at will. *'Psionic blasts' - the ability to project blasts of psionic energy, able to stun or even kill an opponent. *'Telekinetic defense' - the ability to freeze projectiles in mid-air, protecting the user from oncoming attacks. *'Agility' - the ability to be mastered in the martial arts and bend and jump at extraordinary lengths and heights. Techniques *''Telekinetic Holograms: It may be possible to mentally manipulate dust particles and water vapor to refract lightwaves and create holograms. *Telekinetic Sensitivity: May be able to accurately discover nearly every aspect of mentally held items, from elemental makeup to source and color, even from light years away. *Telekinetic Projection: ''It may be possible to mentally manipulate reality in either a unlimited or limited form of Projection. *'Weather Manipulation:' Telekinetics can manipulate the weather. *'Elemental Manipulation': Telekinetics can manipulate the elements of nature. *'Energy Manipulation': High-level Telekinetics can manipulate the surrounding energy and use it for their purposes. 'Known Users' *Jean Grey (X-Men) *Psylocke (X-Men) *Nate Grey (X-Men) *Hellion (X-Men) *Rachel Summers (X-Men) *Franklin Richards (X-Men) *Raven (Teen Titans) *Sylar (Heroes) *Peter Petrelli (Heroes) *Madelyne Spaulding (Static Shock) *Jedi and Sith (Star Wars) use the force to give them telekinetic powers *Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Frieza (Dragon Ball Z) *Cooler (Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge) *Chiaotzu (Dragon Ball/Z/GT) *Tenshinhan (Dragon Ball/Z/GT) *Psychic/Ghost type Pokemon (Pokemon) *Akiza Izinski (Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds) *Cryptosporidium/Furons (Destroy All Humans) *Ness (EarthBound/Mother 2) *Asok the Intern (Dilbert) *Matilda (Roald Dahl's Matilda) *Carrie White (Stephen King's Carrie) *Prue Halliwell (Charmed) *Billie Jenkins (Charmed) *Neo (The Matrix) *John Vattic (Second Sight) *Yumi Ishiyama (Code Lyoko) *Ce-Matoran/Toa/Turaga of Psionics (Bionicle) *Nuju (Bionicle) *Raz (Psychonauts) *Female Skrall (Bionicle) *Ermac (Mortal Kombat) *Sister Nicci (Legend of the Seeker/Sword of Truth) *Balder/Lumen Sages (Bayonetta) *Alden Tate (Infamous) *Issac Clarke (Dead Space) *Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10: Alien Force and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Spacegodzilla (Godzilla) *The Doctor (Paradox Saga) *Donovan Silvestre (Nexus Wars) *Grace (El Goonish Shive) *Movers (Push) *Psycho Mantis (Metal Gear Solid) *Sir Reberal (Poptropica) *Dilonius (Elfen Lied) *Marceline the Vampire Queen (Adventure Time) Category:Almighty Powers Category:Mental Power